backyardsportsfandomcom-20200215-history
Backyard Sports fanfiction and Ideas Center
This is where all fan ideas and characters are placed. If you have any fanfictions or fan ideas, please place them here and link them. ' 'Backyard Sports: Gridiron Glory 9-year old Danny Fenton is the starting QB a Backyard Football League team in Arlen, Texas: The Arlen Cowboys, their head coach, Cotton Hill. The Cowboys have a lot of expectations, but star Quarterback Danny faces peer pressure at the school to lead the Cowboys to the Gridiron Grits Cereal Bowl. That, and he deals with his neighbors on Rainy Street and his friends, the Backyard Sports Kids, at school and on the field. Episodes 'The Backyard Baseball Project' I've loved the Backyard Baseball games for a long time, despite the more recent games being pretty terrible. To pay homage to the gaming franchise that I knew and loved I've started a blog where I will be playing through the older Backyard Baseball games, reviewing them to an extent, and finding the best lineups in each game. I'll also be playing through a full season with each game's "All-Star" team and chronicling some of the more exciting moments of the season. If you love Backyard Baseball as much as I do, you may find it interesting. Here's the link to the site: Backyard Baseball Project Hope you enjoy! ''Backyard Baseball The beginning of an Era'' THIS GAME WOULD BE AWESOME!!! and i always hoped they would adapt this style but they never have; i got my hopes up with Sandlot Sluggers, but it fell really short. The game would have the following modes: Pick-up (just like the old-school versions of the game w/the entire old Backyard Sports gang brought back with some of the more generally liked newer guys brought in also about 1~2 MLB players from each team will also be added), Franchise, Become a Backyard Legend, and Legacy Mode. IMPORTANT Disclaimer-''' instead of the game being RIDICULOUSLY KNEE-SLAPPINGLY easy (although the game still will be easy) less of an importance will be put on making the game scarily easy for young kids and making it more on teaching them the fundamentals, and ins and outs of the game of baseball itself. Instead of just building false confidence through an easily triple-digit routed computer AI even on hardest setting like previous installments '''Franchise Mode: This mode will not be called Season mode and that is for some key specific reasons let's face it Backyard Sports games did lack a replay factor to a certain degree so i look to expand the game with a legitimate Franchise Mode. You take the role of an Head Coach in the FKBKSL (For Kids By Kids Sandlot League {or whatever can be came up with that is better than that}) The mode would begin with the old school fantasy draft format including all the kids and MLB players (with the opportunity to create players) You would then have an opportunity to create a hometown and even a (not overly extensive) Sandlot Creator. The way the game play will be expanded is players can be between the ages of 9-14 to compete in the FKBKSL so every year players will be relegated and every year a Draft will be held of new fresh talent (even an opportunity to allocate points or time to scout up and coming youngsters for the draft) this would almost create sort of a collegiate gaming format for replay-ability(build a team quickly because in ~4 simulated Yrs. your entire team would have an entire new look) This mode will also include a functioning All-star game and awards Note each award will handed out to each respective league and 1 for each division respectively (each mode will include 2 Leagues with 3-4 divisions w/3-4 teams in each division); the awards will include MVP, Most Improved, Team player of the year (idk sacrifice stat might play a huge role in that vote?) Pitcher of the year, Vinny the Gooch award (best 3B), Sunny Day Award (best SS) Abner Double Play Award (Best 2B), The Human Life-Jacket award (Best Reliever), Jimmy "Fingers" Hannigan Award (Best 1B), Old Man Brown's Corner Deli's 4 (4 best OF's an award sponsored by a local business and a hangout of the backyard kids) and The Dean's List any player who participated in the FKBKSL season who maintained a 3.0 GPA or above (also finding key ways to subliminally put an importance on education to kids {maybe even having kids face discipline by parents if GPA slips below a 2.0 and become grounded for a few games....although this might become an annoyance due to lack of control over aforementioned situation})Also There will be a stressed importance on the development of your young players stressing to the young audience the importance of hard work and determination also the little league rule of at least 2 innings in the field and at least 1 AB would be in affect Trades and a free agency is still to be debated because the "Kid Atmosphere" needs to be retained and trades, etc. might make the game seem a little less kid first. Become a Backyard Legend: You take the part of a prospective baseball player at the FKBKSL combine.(this will also be how you create your player) first you walk up to a table to sign up table where you enter your name, age, gender, height, Birth date (now very important because of cut-off dates due to age limits) Then you are given a number and given a debriefing of each mini-game while standing in a group of other prospective athletes also being reassured that you will all be drafted, so there is no pressure this is just a formality so the coaches can see who is in the incoming crop this year.Then you go through a short gauntlet of mini games (almost as an excuse used to customize your kid) run through/around some cones while being timed (choose his/her cleats, and hair and the way the wear they're hat brim, curved brim, semi-curved brim, snap back), take some ground balls (select Glove style/color, some jewelry options now available athletic apparel necklaces, and sweatbands), shag some fly-balls (able to now select Sunglasses/ eye style,and earnings), throw some from the mound if you want to create a player who can pitch (at which point you chose his/her repertoire and your pitchers' wind-up and stretch motions respectively pitching motions to be extensive) and take some batting practice (at which point you chose his/her batting stance batting stance options will be expanded GREATLY) Then the draft will occur (performance will affect draft stock) it then goes to a cut scene you approach a podium in a park next to the snack bar and take a few pics with your mom shaking hands with your new coach you are given a jersey and a hat (pick your jersey number at this point) The main point of this mode will be to build your player up, and scrap (through little practice mini-games I.E. CLUTCH SITUATION show the coach you can get it done in the clutch runners on 2nd and 3rd find a way to get at least 1 RBI, etc; and including such things as hitting-tee, soft-toss, shagging, Batting Practice Etc.) and start from a limited role of playing the min.2 innings 1 AB to becoming a starter and eventually all star, awards, etc. This particular game mode will focus on your ability to get inducted into the Legend's Circle have your picture hung up in the snack-bar and receive free snack-bar food for life!! And you will have from the 1st game to the time you turn 14 and are relegated and forced to play High school ball to build your resume' break generic records set by previous legend,(Pablo Sanchez's Older brother a local legend of mythical proportions and a current minor league player, Sunny Day who used to be a star, and holds numerous records and is now a broadcaster for the league and helps around the park, etc. {random names that would be puns on Hall of fame and current MLB stars...each player in the Legend's Circle is an unlock-able player}) etc. Once you complete this mode and successfully have a Legend Immortalized on the wall you can now use him in Franchise mode as a player or even a coach Legacy Mode: This Mode is almost like an immense build on the format Sandlot Sluggers had except taking the game to a more Open Sandbox Mode. and so the teaming format isn't confusing i will just add it in the introduction there will still be a 2 League 3-4 Division 3-4 team per division format but each team will have a stapled team captain (and each team has some backyard kids and MLB kids sprinkled throughout) *this will make a lot more sense once you read what this mode will be all about You start off as a custom kid in a new town going to a new school you find out that allot of the kids in your new town like to play baseball and you ask around and are given 3 options of who's team to join based on which team captain you talk to. After you join the team you see a promotion in the paper that any team who manages to go 35-0(or whatever amount of games) and win the For kids By kids super series will get free subs from Old Man Brown's Corner Deli for a full year, also a day and practice with this year's MLB World Series Champions. Intent on winning whatever team captain you chose will come up with a plan to recruit the best from around the school/neighborhood/league to ensure you win. Also this mode will not have the generic just beat me in a 3~5 inning game and i will join your team (although most will be just that) some will be mini games like say for a small example you want Joey Mcadoo to join your team so he challenges you to a bike race and you have to beat him in bike race challenge mini-game for him to join your team (also would unlock ability to now ride bike around) Now this game will have certain new features like your player has to keep his grades up by attending class regularly (a la "Bully" Format). and One thing that would be stressed in this mode will be your ability to chose and not confined to the same path every time you play this mode. for instance you will have approximately a pool of 25 or so backyard players, and professionals who just happen to go to your school that will appear throughout the game that you may or may not choose to make up the new 8 that you are bring in to bolster your new team. Also you will have the ability to get a girlfriend/boyfriend depending on what gender you have chosen you will choose out of 4 opposite gender backyard originals who are randomized each time you play. Themode the mode will stretch out as this one will focus more on navigating your player Off the Field completing tasks, doing favors, etc. Travel Ball Mode: Maybe Even an unlockable Travel Ball Mode? where you and the all-star team go around from city to city and play generic city/state/section/county all-stars''' IF YOU REALLY LIKE ANY OF THESE IDEAS EAMAIL ME AT lidboy1235@gmail.com''' New Backyard Sports Description Head to many sports as you play with the pros as Pablo, Vicki, Ernie, Joey, Angela, and the Backyard Kids!!!! Race to the endzone in football, slam dunk in basketball, score a home run in baseball, or take the rink in Hockey, Backyard Sports is back!!!! 'Heidi Klum's Backyard Sport Series' Link to these ideas about the game: Heidi Klum's Backyard Sports 'Backyard Baseball 2015' Backyard Baseball 2014 will return to the franchise's roots by including pro players, with one for each MLB team, and two from the Detroit Tigers. The game brings back all the original Backyard kids of the pre-2007 era as well. It has 3D animation similar to the BBL 2005 game, giving characters their original looks while giving the game a modern feel that doesn't alienate original fans of the game, as post-2006 versions did. The season mode includes 4 to 5 teams in the 6 divisions, depending on what the user decides. The user will also decide if each division will have 1 custom team name (Rockets, Melonheads, Monsters, Rawhides, etc.) in it or not. A season will consist of 18 or 32 games (with the 4-team division set-up), or 20 or 34 games (with 5-team division set-up), depending on what the user decides. There will also be online play over the PC like the old BBL 2001 had included. Online play could also be used for other video game consoles. There will also be single-game mode, which can be multiplayer, batting practice, pitching practice, and spectator mode. A NEW FEATURE: On top of season play, practice, and online play, there will be a mode known as "Become a Backyard Pro." In this mode, you design a custom player and give him a name. You move to the Backyard Sports Neighborhood and you're signed by a BBL team that needs a 9th member. That team's pro representative and another Backyard kid mentor you as you further your skills in training. You play a full season (only controlling this player's at-bats and fielding, though). Your ultimate goal is to get your player to an All-Star Game, a Backyard World Series title, and an MVP award. Brought back from older BBL games is chemistry. Players will have boosted stats or lessened stats based on if they are having a "good day" or "bad day." Variables that could affect this range from Ernie Steele playing at his home Steele Stadium, to a pro player playing on a rival team's roster. Sometimes they are boosted/lessened at random, however. The pro players should be chosen not only on skill, in my opinion, but on how iconic they are, how they represent their team, and if they'll be around for much longer. Here's the 31 players I believe should represent their teams: *New York Yankees: Jacob Elisbury (Because Jeter is retiring) *Baltimore Orioles: Manny Machado, 3B (great young talent) *Tampa Bay Rays: David Price, P *Toronto Blue Jays: Jose Bautista, OF *Boston Red Sox: David Ortiz, DH/1B *Chicago White Sox: Jose Abreu, 1B (New player, Leads HRs & RBIs *Cleveland Indians: Carlos Santana, C *Detroit Tigers: Miguel Cabrera, 3B *Kansas City Royals: James Shields, P (tough call; no big name players. Shields best available option) *Minnesota Twins: Joe Mauer, C *Texas Rangers: Yu Darvish, P (nasty pitcher, needs to be included), Prince Fielder 1B *Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim: Mike Trout, OF *Oakland Athletics: Yeonis Cespedes, OF *Seattle Mariners: Felix Hernandez, P *Houston Astros: Jason Castro, C (yes, this is the best Houston can do) *Washington Nationals: Ian Desmond, SS (tough call w/ Harper, but Desmond has been more consistent) *New York Mets: David Wright, 3B *Atlanta Braves: Freddy Freeman 1B *Miami Marlins: Jose Fernandez, P (almost chose Stanton. tough call) *Philadelphia Phillies: Chase Utley, 2B (face of the franchise) *Pittsburgh Pirates: Andrew McCutchen, OF *Cincinnati Reds: Joey Votto, 1B *St. Louis Cardinals: Yadier Molina, C *Milwaukee Brewers: Carlos Gomez, OF (electric player with a bat or a glove. Morally, couldn't chose Braun) *Chicago Cubs: Dioner Navarro, C (just sad) *Los Angeles Dodgers: Clayton Kershaw, P (they have many great players, but Kershaw is an elite P)/Yusiel Puig (Skilled batter) *San Francisco Giants: Buster Posey, C *Arizona Diamondbacks: Paul Goldschmidt, 1B (great power hitter) *San Diego Padres: Will Venable, OF (once again, just sad) *Colorado Rockies: Troy Turlowitzki SS (Good Shortstop) In addition, Sunny Day and Vinnie the Gooch return as commentators. The stadiums would include classic fields such as Steele Stadium, Eckman Acres, and Parks Dept. #2. However, newer stadiums would also be welcome, such as the Webber's Field, and Humoungous Field. Backyard Baseball 2013 is an attempt to get back to the styling of the Backyard Baseball we all loved before Atari and Humoungous murdered the game, while keeping it up-to-date and fresh. 'Backyard Sports' From raidpirate52. Starting off with Baseball, but will be doing all of the other sports as well. Backyard Baseball 'Backyard Baseball League:The Show 2012' Backyard Baseball League 2012 So in this Backyard Baseball edition should only be for the PSP and pc because of the fact that to make those types of games dont cost as much for Atari. Considering the fact that backyard games are getting worse, this should pretty much be as simple as the original, but have fake teams that sount real, with at least 1 player per team and 29 original players. The 12 teams are: Team-Player(s)-Colors Western Conference Tacoma Crushers/Bryon Phelps, Spokey MacAdoo/Navy blue, cardinal red Seattle Demons/Johnny Alexander/Maroon, black Vancouver Tribe/Jon Rodriguez/Powder blue, grey California Stars/Johnny Gomez/Royal blue, scarlet Golden State Blues/Jackson Reyes/Gold, royal blue San Diego/Charlie Stymeist/Midnight blue, silver Eastern Conference New Jersey Rush/Michael Green/Kelly green, silver Boston Rebels/Joey MacAdoo*/Dark blue, white Florida Fire/Jose Cabrera/Orange, burgundy Ottawa Canadians/Sam Nichols/Maroon, gold Virginia Senators/Garrett Ricks/Red, royal blue Michigan Lakers/Randy Johnson/Dark green, maize * became a pro If this is a good idea, probably not, email me at phelpsbryon@gmail.com for good ideas 'The Secret Life of the Backyard Kids' This has been my dream since age seven to write a Backyard Sports story and now I have! It's awesome. It starts with Jorge Garcia outrunning Pablo Sanchez ON ALL FOURS. No, really. And it just goes better from there. Jorge founds out he has magic powers and uses them to fight a new character, a "Mean Girl"-type character who also has magic powers, Tiffany Stevens. Also, Achmed starts a budding romance with Samantha Pearce. And then there are the school dances... It's on Deviantart here. Feel free to email me at jennifer.rose1@gmail.com. 'Fan made Backyard Sports characters:' Backyard Sports Fan OCs 'Fanfiction:' The Weakest Link ( Backyard Sports version) Backyard Football 2015 Head out to the field with Peyton Manning & go rough as Football heads to a whole new level!! Backyard Basketball 2015 Play as different teams in the NBA with Kevin Durant & Lebron James or any custom BBA team like Mad Handlers or the Hyper Hot Doggers; and now, 2 New Custom Teams: The Traveling Trash Talkers & The Hefty Hammers!!!! Backyard Hockey 2015 Play in the BHL with Sidney Crosby, Zach Parise, & Alex Ovechkin as you hit the rink!!! ''Backyard Soccer Extreme'' THIS game is exactly like the backyard hockey, basketball, and football 2004 but Dante Robinson and Vicki Kawaguchi have a different pose on his player card and when you push shift when on Annie Frazier's card, she sing "Ain't we got fun" in a mezzo Soprano pitch and on Maria's card, Maria sings "Skip to my lou". Also, when you go to create a custom team, you can change the colors, name, and mascot. In the selection screen after you create a team, you will see both your team photo and your player photo with your team uniform. Annie Frazier signs on in robot form saying: Hello. I am Annie Frazier from love world. I would like to be your friend. Maria does the same thing but says: Hello. I am Maria the pink Martian. Don't you know my favorite color is pink? I bet you did. Instead of Sunny Day being the play by play commentator, It's Vinnie the Gooch. Earl Grey is the color commentator. ''Backyard Hockey 2017'' Join all 30 backyard kids in the winter time ice rink as they play hockey! They all have the 1997 appearance. It will have the original clubhouse menu, and the usual 9 colors with 5 new ones. Magenta, Aqua, Brown, Grey, and Lime. Category:Fan Pages